


Superboy

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's superhero night at the club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superboy

Super Hero night at the Heaven. Once a year they dressed up in stupid costumes, pretended to be some comic character or other, and went dancing, looking for a quick shag using bad come-on lines. 

Merlin, the Batman to Arthur’s Robin, had vanished into the crowd with some blond and Arthur was left at the bar when he laid eyes on him. 

A huge bloke, a mountain of a man. In nothing more than a red cape and skimpy little blue drawers that left nothing to the imagination. Au contraire, they drew attention to a cock that matched the guy’s built with a superman-logo placed just there. 

Arthur’s couldn’t take his eyes away as the bloke made his way over, coming straight at him. 

He bit his lower lip to keep himself from touching those defined abs and groaned when Superboy leaned in and yelled over the music “I’m going to make you fly tonight.” 

Arthur had no objections.


End file.
